Finding Out
by be-your-teenage-dream
Summary: Anderberry: Sometimes its just better telling people then letting them find out. Blaine and Kurt have kept their relationship hidden for 3 months. What happens when LeRoy and Hiram catch them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**A/N This is my first story, I hope you enjoy.**

"Bl... Blaine, stop please" Kurt mumbled as Blaine continued to kiss down his neck. Blaine looked up at Kurt and shook his head. "I think it would be better if Rachel knew" Blaine pouted. Kurt felt bad for not telling Rachel, she was his best friend after all. Kurt just didn't know how she would take it that he was dating her brother. He also wasn't looking forward to Hiram and Leroy finding out. "Rachel won't notice, she is too distracted by Barbra in Funny Girl" Blaine said staring at his lips. Kurt could feel Blaine's hands gently rub up and down his waist. They were standing in the middle in the bathroom and not an inch of space was between them. Blaine went in for one last kiss which was immediately deepened. They didn't notice the door open and the shocked faces of the people that had just walked into the room. "Hmm, we were never informed of this were we Leroy" Hiram said with a smirk. Kurt and Blaine instantly jumped apart. Kurt felt as though he could die of embarrassment right there. He didn't know where to look or what to say. "This is something you don't see every day" Leroy laughed. Blaine gave him a dirty look. "I'm sorry" Kurt spoke lifting his head and looking Hiram and Leroy in the eyes. "Sorry, what are you sorry for?" Hiram asked. "This" Kurt whispered gesturing towards him and Blaine. "Are you serious? We have been waiting for this to happen since Rachel started brings you over but I am disappointed that we were never told." Leroy said. "We just, we didn't know how to tell you" Blaine said looking down at his feet. Leroy and Hiram pulled both Kurt and Blaine into a hug. "So Kurt, is our little Blaine's here a good kisser?" Hiram asked. "No, Kurt doesn't even answer that" Blaine begged. Kurt was just about to answer when Rachel walked in. "Kurt what's taking you so l… why is everyone in here?" Rachel asked looking confused. Blaine gave Hiram and Leroy a glare that even Kurt was proud of. "Kurt couldn't..." Hiram began. "I was walking out and your Dads were walking past the door so I asked what was for dinner" Kurt lied. Rachel nodded her head as she thought about it. "I'm starving and I heard the word food mentioned" Blaine said quickly. He could feel his face start to burn. Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and stared pulling him towards her room. "Come on Kurt, the best part is nearly on".

"Rachel, Kurt!" Hiram yelled from downstairs. "Looks like dinners ready" Rachel said jumping up and turning off the movie. "You go down, I'll just text Dad" Kurt said looking at the message from Blaine. He watched as Rachel walked down the stairs and quickly made his way to Blaine's room. He opened the door and found Blaine lying on his bed. He was dressed in sweats and an old Dalton shirt. He was surrounded by a large amount of homework. "Busy at work are we?" Kurt laughed. Blaine looked up for the History book he was reading and a grin broke across his face. "Very busy but I wouldn't mind some help" Blaine smiled while getting up and making his way over to Kurt. Blaine went to take Kurt's hand. "Maybe later" Kurt said smirking. Kurt strutted down the hall. "Hey, that's not nice" Blaine shouted down the hallway.

Kurt was seated across from Blaine at the dinner table. Kurt could feel Hiram and Leroy watching him and Blaine closely. Hiram and Leroy had served a pasta bake and it was delicious. "This is delicious" Kurt stated. "Not as delicious as you" Blaine mumbled. Kurt looked around the table with wide eyes to see if anyone else had heard. Hiram was trying to hide a smile but Leroy and Rachel were caught up in some conversation about some Barbra movie. Kurt could feel his cheeks burn at Blaine's comment. They continued on with their meal. "Rachel, are you and Kurt watching the movie with us after tea?" Leroy asked. Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled as he heard Rachel say yes.

Kurt followed Rachel down the stairs. They had just put their Pj's on and Kurt had finished doing his skin routine. Rachel put herself at the end of the couch and Kurt sat himself in the middle. Hiram and Leroy walked in with popcorn, Blaine followed behind with a large blanket. He threw the blanket on Kurt and Rachel then set himself down next to Kurt. As the movie began Kurt could feel Blaine's hand wrapped around his own hand. Kurt watched as Blaine smiled down at their hands that were linked underneath the blanket. The movie had come to an end and Rachel was asleep on Kurt's shoulder. "I would love to be in Rachel position at the moment" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. As Blaine spoke Rachel stirred from here sleep. "I'm so tired" Rachel whined. "You slept through most of the movie" Laughed Kurt. Rachel rubbed her eyes and started walking up the stairs, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. "I have been waiting so long for her to go" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer. Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek completely unaware of anyone who had walked into the room. "What was your answer to Dad's question going to be?" Blaine asked taking both Kurt's hands in his. Kurt thought about his answer then simply said "Could be better" Blaine looked hurt but he saw the smile Kurt was trying to hide. "I might have to change your opinion on that" Blaine said cupping Kurt's face in his hands and leaning in. "KURT" Rachel screamed from behind the couch. Kurt and Blaine jumped to opposite ends of the couch. As Rachel continued to yell Leroy and Hiram came into the room wondering what was going on but one look at Kurt and Blaine they knew Rachel had figured it out. "Honey, you just need to calm down" Hiram said putting his hands on Rachel's shoulders. Rachel looked between Kurt and Blaine and sadly asked "Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt looked to Blaine to see if he was going to answer but Blaine was staring back at him. "We didn't know how to tell you" Blaine started. "Why, how long has this been going on for?" Rachel asked. "3 months" Kurt mumbled. "What was that?" Rachel asked again. "3 months and we didn't tell any of you cause we were worried what you would say or how you would take it" Blaine said. Rachel took a while to think. "Honestly I think it's great. You both deserve to be happy, it's just... Blaine please doesn't take my best friend" Rachel said teary eyed. Blaine walked over and hugged Rachel "Of course not" He whispered in her ear. Kurt smiled watching them together, he was glad Rachel knew. "Hold on, when did our Dad's find out?" Rachel asked pulling away from Blaine. Hiram and Leroy burst out laughing while Kurt and Blaine went bright red. "We kind of caught these two" Hiram said. "In the bathroom" Leroy just got out between laughs. "Is that why all of you were in the bathroom?" Rachel asked proud of her observation. Leroy and Hiram both nodded their heads. Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand then turned to the other people in the room. "Kurt and I have some things to talk about" Rachel said as she pulled Kurt out of the room. Once they had gone Blaine turned towards his Dad's. "How long exactly were you in there for?" He asked


End file.
